Vacation
by Darkdutch
Summary: Some of the Young Justice heroes decide its time for a break. Vacationing on a tropical Island. Dick and Babs are finally starting to heat things up. Smut and Story.
1. Prologue

"Vacation!" Cassie yells across lunch hall.  
Megan and I both look up at once.  
"What are you talking about?" Megan asks.  
"We'll one of my Amazon friends told me about an Island a couple of miles off the coast of Themyscira. It's not under the Gods ruling so we can go there to vacation! She said it was almost equally as nice as Themyscira. If we go we would stay for two nights and two days." Cassie reply's.  
"Wait, what's going on?" Karen says as she sits down with her lunch.  
"Island Vacation apparently." I say.  
"Ooooo are the boys coming to?" Karen coos.  
"Well thats what I wanted to talk to you girls about, should we have the guys go?" Cassie says thoughtfully.  
"I don't see why not their part of the team to, it's only fair." Karen points out.  
Megan nods in agreement.  
"Well I don't think the League would like it." I say thinking of how Batman would react.  
"They don't have to knnnoww." Karen says smiling.  
Megan looks at me obviously looking for approval.  
"Ah what the hell." I say.  
Megan and Cassie cheer with excitement.  
"So who's going Cassie?" Megan asks.  
"Well I was thinking Mal, Wally, Dick, Conner, Artemis,and you guys obviously. Does that sound good?" Cassie asks looking around the table.  
We all speak are agreement.  
"I'm going to go pack!" Megan squeals and flys off.  
"I think I will to." I say in agreement.  
"Okay I will go invite the rest of our party." Cassie says.  
We all stand and go our separate ways, I head to my dorm in Mount Justice.  
I pull out a large green suitcase and pack all my casual summer clothes I have available. Plus my black swimsuit, and some toiletries.  
*Knock Knock  
I turn to my door, and walk over to the peep-hole.  
It's Dick. I open the door.  
"What do you want Grayson?" I say as annoyed as possible.  
"That's no way to treat your best friend now is it?" He says.  
He pushes past me into my room. He's wearing jeans and a T-shirt.  
"Uh what do you think your doing?" I say astonished by his lack of simple politeness.  
He looks over to my suitcase by the door.  
"Oh I see you got the memo about the Island getaway thing." He says.  
"Actually I helped plan it." I said smugly.  
"Get off your high-horse, I'm already packed to. Say will you be wearing your black bikini again?" He says laughing.  
I freeze my face goes red. Because that's the exact swim-suit I packed.  
"Ya what about?" I say insecurely.  
"You look really hot in it, partially the reason Im going is to spend...alone time with you." He says coolly.  
Oh my god, he thinks I look hot?  
"We'll maybe I won't go swimming then huh?" I say winking at him.  
He gets up and walks towards the door.  
"Babs, I will strip you myself. Your getting in the water." He smiles handsomely, and returns the wink.  
He opens the door and steps out before I can even get a word in.  
Dammit, Grayson whys he so...so...sexy when he does that?

The next morning Im wearing a yellow mid-thigh skirt and a flowing white blouse. I have white wedge heels on. It feels so good to be in casual clothing around your friends. We've never done anything like this before, we're always in Spandex or alien armor.  
Dick walks over to me.  
"Nice skirt." He mutters.  
"I wore it just for you." I say sarcastically.  
"Babs how about you sit next to me." He says.  
"Not a chance." I say smiling, as I board the plane.  
He growls in his throat.  
Megan waves me over, she pats the seat next her. I sit down in the chair next to her, she takes the headphones out of her ears.  
"Barb! I'm so excited, aren't you?" Megan says.  
"I know it feels so nice to be going somewhere were we can all just hang out, as you know ourselves. We don't have to be hero's, or be wearing masks we can just be who we are." I reply thoughtfully.  
She thinks for a moment.  
"You know that is so true Barbra." She reply's.  
Cassie is the last to get in board she it wearing a red sundress and has put her hair into a ponytail.  
"Alright guys! Time to go, so be sure to have everything you need." She says enthusiastically.  
Cassie takes a seat up in front next to Wally and Artemis.  
Megan puts her headphones in and shuts her eyes.  
Only about ten people are attending, everyone we invited. Mal and Karen sit in the back while Dick is already sleeping with his head on the window. Leaving Conner eyeing Megan from our side.  
I pull out a romance novel, and flip to about the middle.  
Things were getting good.  
For the rest of the flight I'm blushing.  
Wow I didn't know that was even allowed in books.  
Closing the book. I stare up at the ceiling and soon we arrive at the Island.  
It's a bumpy landing and Dicks head whips into the window.  
Ouch.  
I wake Megan up her green eyelids fly open. She looks startled I smile and pat her on the shoulder.  
"We're here." I say to Megan.  
"Haha thanks for waking me, I don't want to be on here all night." She reply's.  
"I know what you mean." I say grabbing our luggage in a above compartment.  
I hand her, her bag and we walk down the isle. We step off the plane and bright golds and reds cover the sky and the sand is a light pink from the reflection. The sun is going down and waves lightly crash on the beach.  
"Wow." Megan says, her eyes wide she smiles and hugs Cassie.  
"Cassie this is so nice." I say equally as pleased.  
Artemis is already taking off her clothes revealing a lime green bikini. She jumps in Wally and Conner run in close behind.  
"Do you guys wanna help me set up?" Cassie asks talking to Megan and I.  
"Sure!" Megan and I say in unison.  
We walk past a line of palm trees 2 tropical cabins sit side by side. They are made out of solid wood and have no glass windows but the curtains were made of flowing silk. Some palm tree leaves are layered on the roof.  
"Holy..Cassie this place is amazing." I say in awe.  
"Thanks! Wonderwoman helped me build them just for us! She's the best sister, like ever." Cassie says proudly.  
We open the door to the girls cabin, 4 beds, 2 on each side of the room. Each a different color bedding and different designs carved into the headboards. I lay my stuff on the bed with tiny little hummingbirds embroidered into the blanket.  
"Wow are these the cabins?!" Karen says with a large smile on her face.  
"Ya aren't they great?" Megan replies.  
"Sure are!" Mals voice booms from the doorway.  
"Thanks. But no boys in the girls cabin." Cassie says laughing.  
"Alright, alright I can respect that." Mal says backing up.  
We get back to the beach the water is rippling with deep blues now. Conner is starting a fire out of dry driftwood. Wally and Artemis are still splashing around in the water.  
"Hey Cassie where's Dick?" I ask quietly.  
"I don't know? You should check on the plane." She reply's.  
Could he really still be sleeping? Wow.  
I walk up the plane ramp. Sure enough there he is still sleeping he forehead is red from hitting the window.  
Aww he's so cute when he's sleeping.  
I walk over and gently nudge him on the shoulder. His hand whips and grabs my wrist.  
He looks startled, then smiles and releases my wrist.  
"Sorry, fast reflexes." He says chuckling.  
"Dick I would have thought you could control yourself. I guess not." I say flashing a smile at him.  
He stands up getting close to me.  
"You're so pretty." He says genuinely.  
"Dick..." I say sighing.  
I start to walk away and he grabs my hand and whips me into him. He holds me in his strong arms and looks down with his beautiful blue eyes.  
"I mean it." He says softly.  
He leans down and kisses my lips gently, and I kiss back. I run my hands through his black hair.  
Wow. This. This is amazing.  
He pulls away and steps back.  
Cassie runs aboard the plane.  
"Sorry was I interrupting?" She says worriedly.  
"No, Barbra just woke me up." Dick says casually.  
"Oh okay, well come on we're making dinner." She waves us over.  
Dick grabs his bag and winks before stepping of the plane.  
My stomach flops.  
This is going to be interesting.


	2. Games

I step off the plane and everyone is sitting around the campfire, it's dark out now. I sit on a log next to Megan. Karen hands me a hot dog, and a bag of marshmallows.  
I finish my meal and start cooking the marshmallows.  
"Ooohhh Barbra it's perfect!" Cassie exclaims.  
"Well I have had some practice, my Dad used to take me camping all the time." I reply. Putting the golden marshmallow on a graham-cracker with some chocolate.  
"Can you help me Barb?" Megan asks. Holding up her black marshmallow.  
I am about to reply when Conner cuts in.  
"Here give it to me." Conner gestures.  
Megan puts a new marshmallow on a stick and hands it to him.  
"Thank you." Megan says.  
"No problem." Conner says without even looking up.  
I shoot Cassie a confused look, she shoots me the same glance.  
"Hey guys do you wanna play a game?" Wally proposes.  
Dick raises and eyebrow.  
"What kind of game?" Dick says suspiciously.  
"It's where one person is it, then whoever they tag becomes infected and is it too. Last one not infected is the winner." Wally explains.  
"Sounds like a kids game." Karen says sounding bored.  
"Sounds fun!" Megan exclaims.  
We all call out not it! Dick is left in the dust and is it.  
We all run off into the woods.  
I can't believe we're playing such a kids game.  
I loose sight of everyone and I'm all alone in the dark tropical forest. I run for about a mile when I come to a small secluded beach somewhere else on the island. I sit on the beach and catch my breath. I duck down in some brush next to the water. The waves crash up onto my feet, the water is sooo warm. I wait for about a half an hour, then I start to get bored.  
What the hell. I think to myself.  
I strip down until I am nude. I jump into the dark warm water.  
Wow this is so nice, I swim around for awhile the mineral filled water makes my skin unbelievably soft.  
*CRASH  
Dick breaks through the forest line, sweating and panting.  
I duck down in the water with just my eyes above the waterline.  
Shit I left my clothes on the beach.  
He walks over to my pile of clothes and lifts up my lacy underwear and starts laughing.  
"Babs, I know your out there!" He yells.  
I can't take it anymore and come up for some air, he sees me.  
He smiles widely.  
"Now are you gonna make me come get you." Dick yells out to me.  
"I'm not coming out." I yell back.  
He pulls off his shirt revealing his amazing abbs.  
God I'm blushing.  
He proceeds to pull off his pants just leaving his boxers on and jumps in the water.  
I swim as fast as I can farther out into the water but he catches up with me.  
He grabs my leg and whips me into him I instinctively cover my breast with my arms.  
"Aren't you to old to be skinny-dipping?" He says way to pleased with the situation.  
"I didn't have my swim-suit with me, plus you took to long." I say purring.  
He's severely blushing.  
"Babs do you want me to infect you?" He says seductively.  
"Maybe, but aren't people waiting for you to get them?" I say concerned.  
"I already tagged Cassie and Conner so, no I won't be missed." He says brushing his lips against mine.  
"No way Nit-wing." I say laughing.  
"Babs, c'mon nobody will know." He says smiling.  
"No, Dick and that's the end of it." I say before diving into the water back to the shore.  
"Race-ya!" I call back to him.  
He's back smiling again and swims after me. I crawl up onto the beach and quickly hug my legs and cross them so he can't see anything. He swims up close behind me, and lays on his back next to me.  
After a while he sits up and looks at me.  
"Babs you're gorgeous." He says sweetly.  
I laugh and throw some sand at him.  
He dodges it and pushes me to the ground, he lays next to me holding my arms above my head.  
He kisses my jaw line, then my neck.  
"Dick..." I moan.  
.He looks up and smiles me.  
He looks at me stares me up and down.  
"Barbra, I wish I had seen you naked sooner." He says chuckling.  
I got my wrists free and flipped myself over onto him straddling his pelvic region.  
"Strength is nothing if you don't know how to use it." I say proudly.  
He doesn't say anything he's enjoying this to much.  
I lean down over him and kiss him on the lips, he has a hand on the back of my head.  
God I want him.  
I move my hips over his length, he moans in my mouth and I smile.  
He flips me over so I'm on my back, kissing my ferociously. He kisses my jaw and then the nape of my neck. I moan and his breathing quickens.  
He sucks on the center of my chest and I moan loudly. His hands trail down my sides and grip my hips firmly.  
"Babs, I'm so hard." He says smiling, as he presses his forehead to mine.  
I kiss his lips, he grabs my hips firmly. He takes his hand and places it in my area.  
I blush at how wet I am, he smiles obviously pleased.  
He continues kissing me and sticks a finger in me and starts pumping his hand.  
I moan every time he pulls in and out of me. He sticks another finger in. I grip the beach with my hands trying to find some leverage.  
I moan loudly.  
"Babs are you trying to alert everyone?" He says jokingly.  
"Just wait Grayson, you will be loud in a bit here to." I say smiling.  
"Oh am I gonna get something?" He whispers in my ear.  
"Keep dreaming, you will be groaning when I kick your ass though." I say whispering back.  
He pumps me harder and my breath hitches and I start to moan again. I pull away from him panting on the beach. I flip my red hair over my shoulder and sit in front of Dick rubbing his length through his boxers.  
He grunts and groans I rub myself against him.  
"Dick I'm throbbing." I whisper in his ear.  
He pulls down his boxers and kisses me again.  
He lays down and thrusts into me. I scream.  
He goes faster and harder and I feel so damn good.  
He starts to moan as a I get wetter around him, I can hardly break and I start to feel the amazing tension rising inside me.  
He moans so loudly not nearly matching my screams. He cums inside me and I start to moan with orgasmic pleasure.  
He flops down next to me his skin sticky with sweat. He looks at me and I'm still trying to catch my breath. His skin is flushed red.  
He reaches a hand out and moves the my red hair out of my face and kisses me coolly.  
"Your it." He whispers.  
I just smile.

* * *

PLEASE RIGHT REVIEWS THANKS!


End file.
